62studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Cow Girl Ending
Cow Girl Ending (牛娘エンド Ushiko endo) is a game in the Lust series. It is about a possible ending to Lust Grimm in which Magrut was defeated by the Cow Girl. Its DLSite page is here. Story Note: The following section includes information from untranslated sources, and is subject to change. The story begins with a defeated Magrut being taken by the Cow Girl to the latter's house. She explains how he is now her plaything. Each day, the Cow Girl attempts to rape Magrut and he tries to escape from her grasp. If he fails, he is raped for the rest of the day. If he succeeds, the Cow Girl promises to keep trying until he submits. Additionally, each time Magrut escapes, the Cow Girl changes the method she uses to rape him. When Magrut manages to escape the Cow Girl for the fourth time, she drops the key to the house. Magrut picks it up and leaves the house. If he failed to escape on any of the previous days, it is raining and he eventually returns to the Cow Girl, unable to forget her temptations, resulting in the normal ending. If he never failed to escape, it is instead sunny and Magrut genuinely leaves the Cow Girl, resulting in the true ending of the game. Attaining the true ending unlocks rematch mode, in which Magrut is able to challenge the Cow Girl again. It also unlocks a second succubus character, the Succubus Dancer. Gameplay The Cow Girl's house is divided into three rooms. The first one is where the player starts out in. It contains: a desk where the player can save and change Magrut's name; an orb that is used in rematch mode to change the Cow Girl's rape scene; four lamps that light up as Magrut successfully escapes the Cow Girl; two doors that lead to the Cow Girl's room and the Succubus Dancer's room (the latter is locked until the true ending); and a bed (which serves no purpose). If the player obtains the normal ending, a lever is added to the room that activates Easy Mode, in which his maximum Endurance is increased by 50. The second room is the Cow Girl's room, which the player visits to challenge her. The third room is the Succubus Dancer's room, which contains three beds that can each be examined for a different type of sexual battle. The main focus of the game is trying to escape the rape attempts of the Cow Girl (and, post-game, the Succubus Dancer). The player has an Endurance meter, which is depleted by the enemy's attacks and serves as an equivalent to the Vigor meter in other games of the series. The initial maximum Endurance is 100, and this is increased to 150 if Easy Mode is active. Unlike other games in the series, the enemy lacks a similar meter to be depleted. Instead, there is a REGIST meter at the top right of the screen, which starts at 0% and rises as the player uses skills. When REGIST reaches or exceeds 100%, the player is able to escape the enemy. The battle menu has three options: "ACT", "TALK" and "GIVE UP". ACT and TALK both lead to lists of four skills that are used to raise the REGIST meter. When REGIST reaches 100%, the option to escape is added to the list of ACT skills. GIVE UP leads to two options: to skip the player's turn or to surrender (the latter reduces Endurance to 1). If the player's Endurance reaches 0, it is restored to 50. If this happens a second time, Endurance is restored to 30. The player loses the third time Endurance reaches 0. Upon losing, the player has the option of ending the battle immediately or continuing; the latter causes the enemy to attack several more times. Trivia *This is the only game in the Lust series with a name that is originally in Japanese, rather than English. Category:Games